Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of preventing crack formation during fabrication process of semiconductor devices.
Description of Related Art
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
In recent years, micro devices have become popular in various applications. Among all technical aspects of micro devices, one of the important issues is a yield during fabrication processes.